The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesosora’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely flowering Osteospermum cultivars with attractive inflorescences.
The new Osteospermum originated from a cross-pollination in 2002 of a proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis selection identified as code number 02P05, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis selection identified as code number 02P25, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Südlohn, Germany in 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.